When You Love Someone
by iluvfriendsus
Summary: Finn & Rachel future fic- life teaches them the true meaning of love, happiness, and sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Glee do not belong to me and this story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter One: Sobbing

He knew as soon as he walked in the door of his house that she was disappointed. His wife was at the kitchen counter chopping onions for dinner. Though her back was turned to him, he could tell that she was crying- but the tears weren't from the onions.

He laid his briefcase down on the kitchen chair and walked up behind his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent. She smelled like perfume, strawberry lip gloss, and onions. She had never smelled more beautiful. He buried a kiss into her neck and whispered into her ear, "It's okay Rachel- we can keep trying."

She turned to face him and the tears pouring down her cheeks were enough to break his heart. "We've been waiting over a year. How can this have not happened for us? My arms ache- Finn- they just ache so much." She threw herself sobbing into his arms. He knew that the best course of action was to let her cry. So he reached up and turned off the stove and guided his wife onto the couch. He pulled her into his arms and just held her while she let all her pain and frustration.

Eventually her tears subsided and she just lay with her head on his shoulder exhausted from her emotional outburst. "You must be starving." She said and attempted to rise to go back into the kitchen.

"Dinner can wait. Are you okay? We can talk about this if you want to- or need to."

"I got my period today." She said matter-of-factly. "Though I guess you probably gathered that by my sobbing for hours on end tonight. I'm just so disappointed." She sighed heavily.

"Rach, you have every right to be disappointed. We have been trying for so long and we both want to have a baby. But I'm convinced that all this longing is just going to make us love our child even more. Our child is going to be amazing Rachel. He or she is going to have your gift-"

Rachel stroked his chest tenderly, "and your heart. I love you Finn." She leaned in for a kiss that was both passionate and tender.

"I love you too. Now let's make dinner- I'm starved!"

She laughed "And there's the Finn I'm used to." They ventured into the kitchen arm in arm.

The next day at his office Finn Hudson couldn't stop thinking about their plight. They both wanted a baby so much and it seemed cruel that they hadn't been able to have one. They had been married for more than five years and had been trying desperately to get pregnant for over a year now with no luck. They had gone to fertility specialists and both had gotten a clean bill of health- there was no reason why they couldn't have children. Nature was just not being cooperative. Every month his wife was disappointed again, and every month he would play the role of the optimist encouraging her not to give up and to keep on trying. He would come into work and let his mind- and his heart process all that they had been experiencing and relive the moments of the journey that had brought them to this day.

They had dated the last two years of High school and all four years of College. They had spent several years chasing each other but once they were caught; neither of them ever looked back. It was pretty obvious to everyone who saw them together that they were the absolute loves of each other lives. They were married right after college. It hadn't been a big affair- just him and Rachel, his Mom, her Dads, two college friends and a Rabbi. The wedding had taken place on the shores of Michigan at sunset along the beach. The waves crashed around them as they recited their vows and pledged their love for one another. It was simple, romantic, perfect.

_"Do you Finn Hudson take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold for better, for worse in sickness and in health until death do you part."_

_ "I do."_

_ "And do you Rachel Barbara Berry take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold for better or worse, in sickness and in health until death do you part."_

_ "I do."_

_ "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_ The kiss had been spectacular. And the honeymoon had been even better.

They honeymooned right there on the beach in Michigan. Sure, it wasn't as exotic as someplace like Jamaica or as a romantic as Hawaii. But it was the beach in the summertime. They spent their days laying out in the sun and their nights in each other's arms.

_"Finn, what do you think our life will be like five years from now?"_

_ "I think we will both be working in jobs that we love. We will have a house, with a dog and probably have a baby or two." Rachel had blushed at the last statement._

_ "How many kids do you think we'll have?"_

_ "I don't know- two or three. I hated being an only child."_

_ "Me too. I think two sounds perfect- my body doesn't like the thought of three very much." She grinned at him, "Though the practicing will be fantastic." He had chased her all the way back to their hotel room._

Settling into life together had been easier than Finn imagined. They just knew each other so well, and they were willing to make sacrifices for each other. Rachel had always wanted to be a star on Broadway, but she had been content to move to Chicago when Finn got a job offer there. She knew how important it was for him to be the provider for his family. So she worked the Chicago theatre circuit and gave private piano lessons in their home. She eventually opened a dance studio where she taught ballet classes. She had found plenty of ways to use her incredible gifts and still support her husband.

_"Rachel, are you sure about this? It's been your drive to live in New York and sing on Broadway since you were four. I would hate to be the reason you give that up."_

_ "Finn, my dream since high school was to be your wife. Having that dream come true means more to me than anything else. My life is wherever you are. Chicago is a great city; there are plenty of opportunities for me to be on the stage."_

_ "Rachel Hudson, if it is possible I think I just fell more in love with you."_

For their first anniversary he had flown them to New York City to see the revival of West Side Story. Rachel had cried through the entire performance and they spent the rest of their weekend in New York never leaving their hotel room. Finn vowed then that every anniversary would be that special. And they had been.

_"That was such a beautiful play." Rachel rested her head on her husband's shoulder in the cab ride on the way back to their hotel. "Thank you so much for bringing me."_

_ "Thank you so much for marrying me." He had kissed her so passionately that it was a good thing it was a short ride to the hotel._

Of course no marriage or relationship is perfect and theirs was no exception to that rule. In fact, their first fight after the wedding had been brutal. Finn had to stay late at the office and he missed one of Rachel's performances in a local play. He had never missed a single performance of hers in their entire relationship. She had been devastated. The house had been dark when he got home and her silence towards him was deafening. When he pleaded for her forgiveness she had verbally assaulted him in ways he had never expected to hear. Soon they had been yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.  
_ "I can't believe you weren't there for me tonight!"_

_ "Rachel, I'm sorry I had an important board meeting, we almost lost a really big client and I just spaced it."_

_ "That is no excuse Finn! Do you know how painful it was for me to perform knowing that you weren't there? That no one in the audience was there to support me? That the man I love cares more about his paycheck then his wife?"_

_ "Rachel, how can you say that? It's ridiculous! You know I love you and you will always be more important to me than my job!"_

_ "Yeah, well what have you done to prove that to me lately? I mean I gave up New York City to move here with you. I gave up some of my biggest dreams! And this- THIS is how you thank me? I'm so hurt and disappointed that I can't even look at you right now." She had stormed off and slammed the door of the guest room. _

Of course no fight lasts forever and they had made up the next morning. And their first make up session after their first fight had almost made the whole experience worth it- almost.

_They were making out very heavily on the couch. "Are you sure want to call in sick today? After all, you almost lost that big client yesterday."_

_ Finn stopped kissing her just long enough to say, "Hell yes. Where's the phone?" Once he had made the call to his boss, the phone stayed unplugged for the rest of the day._

Then there had been the night that they decided to start trying to have a baby. Finn had been sitting at the kitchen table going over some paperwork when Rachel had come in to the room, biting her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous. It was the cutest thing ever and it always made him want to kiss her senseless.

_"I ran out of birth control pills."_

_ "Okay, well I have some work to finish up tonight anyway; you can just get some more tomorrow." He didn't look up from the contract he was working on._

_ "Well what if I don't refill them?"_

_ That had gotten his attention. He dropped his pen on the table and looked up at her. "Rachel what are you saying?"_

_ "I'm saying that maybe I shouldn't refill my birth control pills. I want to have your baby. I think it's a good time." She hadn't expected to be met with silence. "Finn?"_

_ His smile had said everything his words couldn't and the contract was forgotten for the night._

The ringing of the phone on his desk had brought him out of his daydreaming and back into his real world. The world where he couldn't get his wife pregnant and she spent more time crying in his arms than she did laughing anymore. He hated disappointing her. He had to figure out a way to take her mind off of things. He had read somewhere that sometimes the stress of trying to have a baby would make women unable to conceive. If he could just get her to loosen up a little, maybe it would finally happen for them.

But Rachel and the word relax didn't even really go in the same sentence. He would have to think of something. She had given up so many of her dreams for him; he wanted to give her at least one of hers. But how? How could he make sure that they would conceive a child this time? He sighed when he realized that he couldn't guarantee it. That it wasn't something he could plan out perfectly and have it for sure work.

A small smile came to his lips when he realized there was something he could do to help her relax. He could provide a distraction. He could make her forget her troubles and show her how much he treasured her. His heart was pounding in his chest thinking about how wonderful it could be.

He picked up the phone and started dialing. A couple of calls and everything could be arranged….

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

As always, I do not own Glee or the characters and this is for entertainment purposes.

Special thanks to Jiggs who beta'ed this for me.

Chapter Two: Paradise

Rachel got into the car all smiles. She leaned over and gave Finn a kiss, "I was so happy when you called and asked me to have lunch. I know that you can't get away from the office very often."

Finn smiled, "I just wanted to spend some extra time with my girl."

Rachel asked him, "Oh, can we go to that new Italian place downtown? I've been dying to try it."

"I've got everything all worked out. You'll see when we get there." Rachel was content with that response from her husband and she began chattering away talking about her day, her students, and some of the new plays coming to town. Finn put on his best "I'm listening" face and secretly hid the huge smile that was playing on the edge of his lips- she didn't suspect a thing.

After they'd driven for awhile Rachel finally noticed where they were going. "Finn why are we at O'Hare? Are we meeting someone for a business lunch?" Finn turned the car towards the long term parking sign. "Long term parking? Finn?"

Finn just kept smiling and pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car and began pulling bags out of the trunk. "My pink travel case is in here." Rachel looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Finn? What is going on? Is something wrong? Why are we here?"

Finn looked at his wife and smiled a smile at her that bore into the depths of her soul. "Rachel, my love, just shut up and trust me." He leaned in and kissed her. Rachel grabbed her bags and followed him to the shuttle stop.

Soon they were at the gate to a flight. Rachel looked at the board behind the ticket counter and gasped. "Flight 815 to Honolulu? Are we going to Hawaii? Finn? How long are we staying? I have classes at the studio, and what about my understudy so she knows to go on for me?"

Finn took her hand in his and repeated, "Rachel, my love, just shut up and trust me. I have taken care of everything." He kissed her again and this one took her breath away. "We've been through a lot lately and I thought a little vacation would be good. I know how badly you wanted to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon and since we didn't get to go I thought I'd take you on a little second honeymoon. "

Rachel's eyes filled with tears of happiness and she threw her arms around him, "Finn Hudson just when I thought it was impossible to love you more than I already do- you manage to find a way to prove me wrong."

After a flight that felt like forever they finally touched ground in the beautiful state of Hawaii. Soon they were pulling up to a large hotel that was nestled in a quiet corner but yet close enough to the beach to walk to it. They took the elevator to the 7th floor and when Finn opened the door to their room Rachel gasped, "Finn! It's gorgeous!" It was a suite that was lavishly decorated with comfortable couches, armchairs, and a large King size bed. There was a Jacuzzi in one corner of the room as well as a large soaking bathtub in the bathroom.

Finn said, "I booked the honeymoon suite. I figured if we are going to be on a second honeymoon, we should have the best the hotel has to offer. Besides the nicer the room the less likely you are to want to leave." He gave his wife a wicked grin.

"Oh, we are leaving the hotel. There is a beach here and I'm starving." Finn hung his head in disappointment at her words. "But," Rachel reached for the band of his shirt, "not before I thank you properly for bringing me here. Finn Hudson, I love you." She kissed him in a way that he knew she meant it.

The sun shone brightly upon the lovers as they walked up down and the beach front. They stood arms wrapped around each other, sinking their toes into the sand and listening to the calming waves as they lightly crashed against the shore. "It is so beautiful here. I could listen to that sound forever and never get tired of it." Rachel said.

"I know. I love being this close to nature- and sharing it with you just makes it extra wonderful."

Rachel smiled a sly smile at him, "Puckerman would tell you- that you are so whipped."

"And I would say with the biggest grin on my face that I am whipped and that I am one lucky bastard." Just then a little girl ran by them, she was all of about three and was clearly running away from her frantic mother.

"Jasmine. Jasmine Christine! Get back here right now. Don't get near the water! Jasmine!" The faster the little girl ran the more panicked and frantic the mother became. Rachel felt a strange pull in her gut and she instinctively let go of Finn's hand. She ran after the little girl, catching up to her rather quickly and scooped her into her arms. The little girl was kicking and punching her, but Rachel's grip and determination was no match for the little three year old and by the time they reached the mother she was limp and compliant. "Thank you so much!" The stranger said gratefully as she took her daughter out of Rachel's arms, "She is too fast for me sometimes. I had knee surgery so chasing after her is so difficult right now. I was so worried she would go into the water. I am so grateful to you."

"It was no problem. I'm glad I could help. Your little girl is adorable- you're so lucky."

The mother smiled, "We think so although on days like today it's hard to fully appreciate motherhood. " With that she turned around to go further up the beach further away from the water. Little Jasmine turned her head around so she was looking over her Mother's shoulder and flashed a brilliant smile at Rachel. Her dark curls glistened in the sun and her chocolate brown eyes what could only be described as having dimples in them. She was perfect- she was exactly what Rachel pictured her own baby girl would look like. She collapsed into a sobbing mess into Finn's arms.

Finn got them back to their hotel suite as soon as he could. They sat on the sofa with Rachel curled up onto Finn's lap with her face buried into his shoulder- her tears soaking his shirt. Finn stroked her hair and just let her cry for awhile, his own tears falling shamelessly down his face and soaking into her hair. It hurt him so much. Rachel was so distraught and he couldn't be the husband who gave her a child. He didn't know if he would ever be able to give her what she wanted, but he knew he could give her all the love that he had in his heart. And he knew that he could tell her just how much he always wanted to be with her no matter what.

"Rach?" He tilted her head towards him so that her big, brown eyes were staring into his own. "Talk to me. Tell me what is on your heart."

"That little girl- she was beautiful Finn. She looks exactly what our daughter would look like. Just seeing her and knowing that she belongs to someone else, and that my arms are still empty. Well it really broke my heart." A little sob escaped her throat.

"Rachel Hudson I wish I could promise you right here and now that we will have a baby someday. That she will be as beautiful as you and that we will be a family of three. But I can't promise you those things- even though I want to more than anything in the world. What I can promise you is that no matter what happens, you are my family. I love you and I will be standing right there with you forever, whether we have one child, twenty children or if we never have any and it is just the two of us. That is how much I love you, and that love grows stronger every single day that I'm lucky enough to have you for my wife." Finn kissed the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"I love you too." She reached up and kissed him eagerly. It wasn't a kiss of passion or desire; it was a kiss seeking comfort. Soon they were making love, it was their way of not only expressing their feelings to each other but also a way of reaching out in comfort and an attempt to show support despite the ache in their hearts and the void in their lives.

Afterwards, Finn lay holding his wife on the couch. She was sleeping in his arms, an occasional choked back sniff still shaking from her exhausted body. It always amazed him how much being intimate with Rachel never got old. Each time always felt like the first- like a new adventure. Even tonight when they both had been so broken it was still incredible. His mind began to wander to the very first time they had ever made love.

************************************************************************************* They really hadn't meant for it to happen. They had been dating for about six months and Finn had taken her out to dinner and they went to see a movie. They had spent a lot less time inside the movie actually watching it as they did making out and cuddling. Good thing they were smart enough to sit in the very back row. They had left the movie theater and went for a drive. _"Want to go for a walk?"_ Finn asked when he pulled up to the community park. It was completely empty except for a few quacking ducks who were waddling around by the pond.

The two of them had linked arms and walked through the peacefulness of the park just talking and laughing and enjoying being together. They came to a very secluded part of the park and sat down on a bench to rest. The night air was filled with the smells of pine from the trees and the faint traces of the rain that had fallen earlier in the afternoon. Finn had reached for her and kissed her. They had stayed there on the bench for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, kissing. Soon the kissing had grown more intense and it didn't take long for it just to be happening. They were lying under the bench- with half of their bodies covered by it and their faces exposed to the night air. Neither of them planned for their first time together to be in a public place. It had been much more awkward then they wanted to admit.

"_Are you okay? Does it hurt?" _Finn asked concerned as they were walking towards the car so Finn could drive her home.

_"A little."_ Rachel looked at him in horror, _"Finn! I just had sex in PUBLIC! Seriously! Of all the times I've dreamed about this moment I never thought in a million years it would be under a park bench. How—"_

_"Utterly romantic."_ Finn teased and had kissed her to shut her up. Then realizing that she was seriously freaked out he added in all seriousness, _"Do you wish it hadn't happened, Rach?"_

She swallowed hard and looked at him with love shining in her eyes, "_No I'm glad it did."_

_"Then embrace it." _

Finn drove her home and kissed her goodbye hesitantly.

She turned to him as she let herself out of the car, _"Finn- for what it's worth- whenever I've dreamed of it, it's always been with you."_ Finn smiled and hummed all the way home that evening.

Over the course of the next week the second honeymooners thoroughly enjoyed their tropical paradise. The weather was perfect so they did lots of sightseeing (despite Finn's original plans to not leave the hotel). Every evening they either ordered room service in bed or had dinner out on their hotel room balcony. They just enjoyed being together. All too soon it was time for the trip to be over and for the couple to return to their regular lives and schedules.

In the car on the way to the airport Finn asked, "Well, Mrs. Hudson, did you enjoy your trip to paradise?"

"Paradise is anywhere you are Finn. But yes, I thoroughly enjoyed it, especially all the staying in we did." She blushed as red as he had ever seen her.

For the first time in almost two years Rachel wasn't worried. She wasn't distraught about not getting pregnant; she wasn't counting days on the calendar, and crying every night. She was just letting life happen. Finn was so glad that his plan had worked. He had finally succeeded in getting Rachel to relax. Damn, he was good!

Fortunately, her contentment stayed into the next few weeks. She smiled a lot more than she had in years. Rachel Berry Hudson was at peace with her life. She knew that the road she was walking down wasn't easy and that her heart still ached. But she felt like for the first time in a long time that she could still find happiness and peace despite the circumstances that were torturing her.

Finn, too, was at peace. Yes he still wanted a baby with his wife. But he stopped making that longing the center of his life and just went back to focusing his happiness around the love of his life. As long as he had Rachel he could be content in all circumstances.

But would their happiness and peace with their circumstances be short-lived? Or would they finally be granted the very desire of their hearts?

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
